


Smoke and Mirrors

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Power Couple AU, Pre-Relationship, Smoking, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: A blind date set up by her boss and his adopted daughter (who also happens to work at the same law firm as you). What could possibly go wrong? (Pre-Relationship Mercymaker)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. I have dubbed this the Power Couple AU

Amélie checked herself again in the mirror, making sure everything was where it should be. Her hair, in her trademark high ponytail shimmered in the light of the bathroom, the black suit and dark purple shirt she had on (all custom tailored of course) showed off her curves without being too sensual.

It was, after all, just a blind date.

A blind date her boss and her co-worker had set up for her. The co-worker also happened to be her boss' adopted daughter. Amélie sighed, making a mental note to kill both Sombra and Gabriel for putting her up to this.

_“One date,” Sombra pleaded, ignoring the pointed glare. “She’s really nice. At least that’s what Fareeha has told me. She’s not like your ex.”_

_“That’s because your ex was a guy,” Gabriel said, finishing off her cognac. That asshole. “I know how guys are.”_

_“Because you are one,” Sombra pointed out, earning a scoff._

_“No one is like me, hija. Let’s face it,” Gabriel grinned out, earning an eye roll from their junior partner._

_“You’re dating again, aren’t you? This is why you want to set me up?” Amélie accused, Gabriel’s grin not faltering. “Set her up! I’m fine.”_

_“You haven’t had a date since you and he-who-shall-not-be-named broke up 2 years ago,” Gabriel argued._

_“And for your information, I have a girlfriend,” Sombra added, earning a high five from Gabriel._

_“Fine! One date. When is it and who is she?”_

_“Oh you know, just a friend of ours,” Gabriel said, taking a sip out of his cognac. “And it’s tomorrow night. Don’t be late.”_

She frowned as a group of teenage girls entered the hotel bathroom, gasping as she stared at them blankly. She remembered only after she left the office that today was Valentine’s Day. Not only that, the hotel where the restaurant was located (she had to admit, she loved the food here) seemed to be playing host to a handful of teams of teenagers. Some sort of tournament happening nearby.

With a sigh, Amélie checked herself one last time, grabbing her clutch before exiting to the lobby. She strode towards the escalator, the sea of teens parting as she walked, hushed whispers coming from them. She could see them blush, mentally suppressing a groan as she rode the escalator up and away from them.

She fished out her phone, checking her emails from clients and various sources regarding some of the cases they had pending. Gabriel told her not to worry about the cases and just have fun. Amélie checked the time, noting that she was a bit early and decided to go to the bar area first before the restaurant.

“Oh fuck me,” Amélie said, noticing the bartender.

“Howdy,” Jesse greeted, grin plastered on his face the same way his adoptive father had on yesterday. “Dad told me to expect you here.”

“Of course he did,” Amélie replied, frown settling in on her face. Jesse just laughed, grabbing her bottle of cognac to pour her a drink. “At least you remember my drink order.”

“After you socked me for not making it right the first time, I learned,” Jesse said, placing the ice cube in after. “And don’t even think of running out on your date. I’d personally lasso you and hand you over to my dad so he can yell at you.”

“So she is a family friend then,” Amélie surmised, taking a sip out of her drink.

“My best friend, actually. From college,” Jesse explained. “I don't expect you to fall in love with her but be nice. Please for the love of god, be nice.”

“Tell me about her, then,” Amélie asked, curiosity piqued by how Jesse was defending this mystery woman.

“She’s smart. Hella smart. Certified genius but put up with me and my shenanigans. Was pretty much the reason why I graduated,” Jesse said, smiling as he cleaned the glasses before that night’s service. “Angela’s a doctor, a neurosurgeon. Workaholic like you are but she’s a literal angel. Gay as fuck too.”

“Then why are you guys setting me up with her?”

“Because today’s doesn’t really bring up happy memories for her,” Jesse replied, putting the glass up and picking up the next. “She...lost her parents today.”

“Ah…” Amélie said, letting silence come between them. From the sounds of things, the woman was something else. A neurosurgeon, same age as Jesse so she couldn’t be much older than her. “I’ll be nice, only because she’s close to you.”

“Good, cuz I need you to save her now,” Jesse said, nodding towards the patio. “Douchebag has been hitting on her since she got here 20 minutes ago. She went out for a smoke and he followed her, blocking her from coming back in.”

“Leave it to me,” Amélie said, noticing the blonde woman outside, looking extremely uncomfortable as the Japanese man slid closer to her. Amélie  looked at her, the doctor looking oddly familiar. Her blonde hair was done up in a neat bun, her blue eyes flaring once and a while with annoyance but she maintained a polite smile. “Angela, was it?” Getting a nod from Jesse, she finished her drink and bee lined it to the patio.

A light breeze greeted her, the faint smell of mint and cigarette smoke mixing. “And my family owns a yacht too. I should take you on it some time,” the man said, his smirk reaching his ear. Amélie rolled her eyes.

“Hi honey, I’m sorry I’m late,” Amélie  said, drawing attention to herself. The man turned to her, Angie visibly relaxing and giving her a nod. “Traffic was hell today. And who’s this?”

“This is Genji,” Angela replied all too sweetly, moving towards her. “He proved to be good company while I was waiting. Thank you, Genji.”

“You’re welcome?” Genji replied, confused about the situation.

“We best get going,” Amélie said, slipping her arm around Angela’s waist, the woman leaning up to give her a quick peck on the cheek as they walked back inside the hotel and back to the bar.

“Thank you,” Angela said, slipping into the chair. “I don’t think he got the hint.”

“Don’t think so,” Amélie joked, waving Jesse down again for more cognac. “Amélie Lacroix.”

“Angela Ziegler,” Angela said, sticking her hand out. “Thank you for saving me again.”

“Anytime,” Amélie said, Jesse now in front of them, setting down more of her cognac and some wine in front of Angela. “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting the kiss.”

“It sold the fake dating thing,” Angela said, “I suppose you’re my blind date.”

“I am.”

Angela laughed, taking a sip out of her wine. “Gabe wasn’t joking when he said ‘look for the woman that has that smug lawyer look’ when he described you.”

“And Jesse here said you were a literal angel,” Amélie joked back, Angela shaking her head.

“I can be a little bit devilish now and then,” Angela said with a wink. Amélie found herself genuinely laughing at the assertion (and a tad bit curious on how devilish the woman could get). Angela pointed towards the restaurant. “Shall we? I love their plat au mer here.”

“Do you now? That’s my favourite as well.” Amélie replied, getting up to follow Angela towards their table. From their brief conversation, she could tell she might actually enjoy this date.


End file.
